The Brown Room
by Happy Dickfart
Summary: You forgot that saiyans are aliens, didn't you?


The Brown Room, by Super Salty Edgelord

Goku was busy throwing his own poop in the poop throwing room when he and Chichi received a surprise visit from Vegeta and Bulma.

"Oh Chichi, I don't know how you can stand it," said Bulma, pinching her nose. "Gross, Goku, what did you eat?"

"Everything," said Goku, patting his stomach and burping. "Is there more?"

"Sure, your highness. Anything for my ADORING husband who cares so much about me and how I feel," said Chichi, firing up more bacon.

"Fool! You will not address Kakarot in that way," said Vegeta, shouting at Chichi. "If anyone should be called 'your highness' it is I, Prince Vegeta, not that third class oaf!"

"YOU WOULD THINK THE PRINCE OF ALL SARCASM WOULD KNOW SARCASM WHEN HE HEARS IT!" Chichi screamed in his face in the loudest voice she had. Vegeta shrunk two feet and scampered away.

"Great job, Chichi," said Bulma, petting Vegeta's head as he whimpered and cried on her lap. "Now teach train this guy not to throw shit all over my house."

"FOOL! You know nothing of saiyan custom!" said Vegeta, back on his feet in an instant.

"Earth to Vegeta. This is earth, and on earth we don't fling our shit at walls. For fucks sake you even have Trunks and Bulla doing it!"

"If I don't mark my territory properly then enemies will think they can take you for a mate without challenging me to battle first."

"Well, that would explain why I'm still here," Chichi grumbled, taking a dozen pies out of the oven.

"Wait. This kitchen is bland of markings. Where is your shit, Kakarot?"

"Oh, it's in the brown room," said Goku. "Chichi says I'm only allowed to do one room."

"What utter disrespect these human women have for ancient saiyan customs," said Vegeta, following Goku into the shittiest room in the house. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, and even the window all covered in fecal matter. Some was grainy. Some was corny. All of it smelled like Michael Moore crawled up Kakarot's asshole and died.

"This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen," said Vegeta, tears rolling down his face. "I have been bested by you in the way that matters most, Kakarot. Please have me as your lover?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Goku. That's when Goku's cock ripped clean through the seam of his gi, and it broke itself apart into eight or so octopus tentacles. Vegeta's dick also ripped through his spandex that was almost one size fits all, with the exception of Vegeta's monster cock in this one instance. Goku and Vegeta's tentacle dicks found one another, did a little dance, and then fused together. They were one now.

"You ready, Vegeta?"

"Now, Kakarot. I can feel you inside me."

So they both powered up to Super Saiyan Six and Goku pumped their fused cocks furiously. The force of this naturally saiyan sexual encounter was enough to make the entire earth shake. Cities toppled, nuclear reactors exploded, porta potties fell over with people still inside. Continents split apart. Animals lost their natural habitats. Master Roshi was at home jerking it and cheered for Goku as the super saiyan sex put out a vibration that made everyone who hadn't died yet crazy fuckin' horny. Everyone had to fuck. Tien fucked Chiatzu. Yamcha fucked a dolphin. Krillin was fisted in the asshole by Eighteen. Piccolo was pollenated by bees. Gohan fucked Videl like a nerd. Mr. Satan fucked Buu's fat pink ass. Broly's zombie corpse yelled, "KAKAROT!" in Dick Mangina's voice. Even the Kai world felt the vibration.

And that was nothing compared to when they came. The entire galaxy exploded when they came, which is OK because the Nameks wished them all back to life, well, except for Chichi's house. All that was left of it was the brown room and the sink full of dishes.

"You know what, Bulma?" said Chichi, grabbing the other woman's hand. "I would be just fine having glorious lesbian sex with you right now on what's left of my kitchen table."

"I'm not gay and still have a committed, stable, functional marriage with Vegeta, but... eh, fuck it. YOLO!"

And that is why saiyans throw their poop like all other monkeys do.

The End


End file.
